markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Games
Markiplier is a professional gamer, who is best known for playing horror-themed video games. Along with many other types of games, including, but not limited to: flash games, indie point-and-click games and adventure games. Here is a complete list of all of the games Markiplier has played and the downloadable content, mods, and custom maps he has used. Note that some games Mark played are not on his channel or he had played a long time before he started his YouTube career. * :the game: * 10 Second Ninja * 100 Floors Horror Elevator * 12 Grapes * 1916 - Der Unbekannte Krieg * 400 Years * 7 Days * 7 Days to Die * 72 * 9.03m * A Box Full of Joy * A Good Husband * A Good Wife * A Mother's Inferno * A Story About My Uncle * A New Home Starring Markiplier * Absolute Drift * Action Henk * Affected - The Horror Experience * Afraid of Monsters * Agar.io * Air Control * Akinator * Alien: Isolation * Alice is Dead * Alice is Dead 2 * Alice is Dead 3 * Alien: Isolation * Alone * Alone in the Rift * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs ** Amnesia Custom Stories: *** Amnesia: A Coward's Debt *** Amnesia: A Late Night Drink *** Amnesia: Abduction *** Amnesia: Castle of Devastating Diseases *** Amnesia: Destiny Rebellion *** Amnesia: Digressiophobia *** Amnesia: Disponentia *** Amnesia: Emma's Story *** Amnesia: Fear Amnesia *** Amnesia: Fekete Keres *** Amnesia: Followed by Death *** Amnesia: Gary Dark Secrets *** Amnesia: Gary Snowy Secrets *** Amnesia: In Lucy's Eyes *** Amnesia: Isle *** Amnesia: Justine *** Amnesia: Killings In Altstadt *** Amnesia: La Caza *** Amnesia: Lost the Lights *** Amnesia: META *** Amnesia: Obscurity *** Amnesia: Poisonous *** Amnesia: Rain *** Amnesia: Study of Insanity *** Amnesia: Tenebris Lake *** Amnesia: The Attic *** Amnesia: The Four Horsemen *** Amnesia: The Great Work *** Amnesia: The Grey Eagle *** Amnesia: The Machine *** Amnesia: The Things in the Night *** Amnesia: Through the Portal *** Amnesia: Weird Dreams *** Amnesia: When Life No Longer Exists *** Amnesia: White Night *** It's Hurting My Eyes *** Sins of the Father: Eternium * Among the Sleep (alpha & full version) ** Among the Sleep: Prologue * Ampu-Tea * Anna * Anonymous Messages * Antumbra * Ao Oni * Ascension * Asylum Interactive Teaser * Attack on Titan: The Tribute Game * Avian * Baby Blues * Bad Dream: Butcher * Bad Dream: Graveyard * Bad Dream: Hospital * Bad Dream: Cyclops * Bad Dream: Memories * Bad Dream: Bridge * Baking Simulator * Battleblock Theatre * Beasts of Prey * Besiege * Bewilder House * Black Rose * Black Snow * Blank Dream * Bleached Eyeballs * Bloody Trapland * BNKR * Boibot * Bonnie Simulator * Breaking the Bank * Brighter Day * Broforce * Brutal Doom * Brutal Mario World * Bulb Boy * Bunker 16 * Bunny Man: Lost Souls * Burrito Galaxy 64 * BWAK * Calm Time * Can Your Pet? * Canabalt * Candles * Castle Crashers * Cat Gentlemans Play: Insult Spinner 10 Cents * Cat Mario * Catharsis * Catlateral Damage * Cellar Door * CHARGE! * Chicken Walk * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * Christmas Shopping Simulator * Christmas Shopper Simulator 2: Black Friday * Citizen Burger Disorder * Classroom Aquatic * CLOP * Closure * Cloudberry Kingdom * CoD of Duty * Cold Fusion * Colina * Condemned: Criminal Origins * Contagion * Continuous * ContinuousLY * Contraption Maker * Corpse Party -Rebuilt- * Courage * Creepy Zone * Critical Annihilation * Cry of Fear: ** Cry of Fear: Halloween Collab ** Cry of Fear: HER ** Cry of Fear: Hotel Terror ** Cry of Fear: iSolation ** Cry of Fear: Memories ** Cry of Fear: Out of It ** Cry of Fear: Recidivist ** Cry of Fear: Scrolls of Shaimoon ** Cry of Fear: The Hole ** Cry of Fear: The Stairway * Crystal Rift * Curse of the Aztecs * Damned * Dark Cut * Dark Cut 2 * Dark Cut 3 * Dark Deception * Dark Ocean * Dark Souls II * Darkwood * Daylight * DayZ * Dead Bits * Dead Darkness * Dead Horde * Dead Island * Dead Lab * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 3 ** Dead Space 3: Awakened * Death Dice Overdose * Death: Unknown * Deep Down Dark * Deep Down In Space * Deep Sleep * Deeper Sleep * Deepest Sleep * Dementium II * Deputy Dangle * Destroy the Porn * Devil's Tuning Fork * Devilry * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls * Dirty Bomb * Dishonored * Divekick * DLC Quest * Don't Escape * Don't Escape 2 * Don't Escape 3 * Don't Let GO! * Don't Look Now * Don't Make Me Turn this Car Around * Don't Shit Your Pants * Don't Starve ** Don't Starve: Markiplier Mod ** Don't Starve: The Screecher * Don't Starve Together * Don't Whack Your Teacher * Doorways * Dota 2 * Double Hitler * Douchebag - Beach Club * Douchebag Life * Douchebag Workout 2 * Drawful * Dreadhalls * DreadOut * Dream of the Blood Moon * Dream.exe * Duck Game * Dude, Stop * Dumpy: Going Elephants * Dungeon Nightmares * Dungeon Nightmares II: The Memory * Dystopixelia * Earthbound * Either * Electronic Super Joy * Element4l * Elementary Memories * Eleusis * Env * Enviro-Bear 2000 * Erie * Error #53 * Escaping the Prison * Eviebot' * Evil * Exmortis * Exoptable Money * Extreme Treadmill Survival * Eyes * F*ck This Game * Fabricant * Failman * Fantasia: Music Evolved * Fatal Frame 2 * Fibrillation * Fingerbones * First Person Lover * Fish Horde * Fist of Awesome * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Five Nights at Fuckboy's * Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2 * Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 * Five Nights at the Chum Bucket * Five Nights at Treasure Island * Five Nights at Wario's * FlapBound * Flappy Fedora * Flash Frozen * Fleeing the Complex * Flora's Fruit Farm * Fly in the House * FOC/US * For One Night Only * Forbidden.exe * Forest * Forget Me Not Annie * Forgotten * Four Second Frenzy * Fran Bow * Frightened Pixels * From Dust * GAME OF THE YEAR: 420BLAZEIT * Garry's Mod ** Horror maps: *** Garry's Mod: Abandoned Metro *** Garry's Mod: CaptainSparklez *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 2 *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 3 *** Garry's Mod: Death of the Dream 4 *** Garry's Mod: Hell's Prison ** Murder ** Prop Hunt ** Sandbox ** Stop It Slender ** Trouble in Terrorist Town * Gasosta * Gentlemen's Dispute * Ghost Supermarket * Ghouls Forest 3D * Giraffe Attack * Give Up * Give Up 2 * Go Home You're Drunk * Goat Simulator * Goofball Goals * Grand Theft Auto V * Grave * Grey * Grimind * Grudge Forest * Guns of Icarus Online * H1Z1 * Handless Millionaire * Handless Millionaire 2 * Happy Wheels * Haunted Memories * Heavy Bullets * Hektor * Hell was here * Hello Kitty Online * Hello? Hell...o? * Hide and Seek * Hide the Fart * Hide * Holy Potatoes! A Weapon Shop?! * Homesick Starring Markiplier * Hot Dog Heartache * Hotel Remorse * Hotline Miami * How do you Do It? * HuniePop * Hunted * Hush: Into the Darkness * Hyde * Hylophobia * I am Bread * I Can't Escape * I HATE YOU.exe (Mario.exe) * I Miss You * I Remember The Rain * I See You * I Wanna Be The Guy * I Wanna be the Guy: Gaiden * i will kill you * Ib * Ildefonse * Illusion * Illusion - Ghost Killer * Imscared * Incredipede * Inculcation * Infiltrating the Airship * Infinideer * INK * Insane Hell Torium: Welcome to Sarne Retreat * Insanidade * Inside * Intruder * Inwards * It Moves * It's Hurting My Eyes * Jeff the Killer * Jontron: Bird vs. Camel * Jurassic Heart * Kerbal Space Program * Kholat * Kill The Bad Guy * Killing Floor * Killing Floor 2 * Kilobyte * Knight Squad * Knock Knock * Kraven Manor (demo & full version) * Kuro Oni * Labyrinth * Labyrinth * Lakeview Cabin * Lakeview Cabin Collection * Last Case - The Disappearance of Amanda Kane * Lasting * Layers of Fear * LEGO Worlds * Lethal League * Life After Us: The System * Lights & Shadows * Limbo * Linger * Little Emily * Lone Survivor * Lord of the Aisle * Lost in the Rift * Lullaby for an Electric Toaster * Lumber Island - That Special Place * Lumen * Lurking * M.A.Z.E. * Mad Father * Maere: When Lights Die * Magicite * March * Mari0 * Markiplier Adventures * Markiplier The Game * Markiplier The Game: 2 * Markiplier Trapped in Rick's Game * Markiplier... My Name Is... Mark... * Markiplier: No Escape * Markiplier: The Rage Game: No Pants Edition * Max Gentlemen * Max Payne * Maze * Melonbomber * Mental Hospital * Mental * Miami Shark * Minecraft * Minimal Theory * Minotaur Maze * Misao * Missing: The Distant Island * MLG Flappy Bird 420 * Mole Hammers * Monstrum * Mount Your Friends * Mr. Kitty Saves The World * Muddy Heights * Murder at Masquerade Manor * Murder Clown * My Bones * My Neighbour Totoro VR - Bus Stop Scene * My Only * Mystery: Curiosity and seek the truth * Nether * Neverending Nightmares (Demo and full) * Nevermind * Next Car Game * Nidhogg * Night Blights * Night Shadows * Nightmare House 2 * No Escape * No Time to Explain * Nox Timore * Nyctophobia * Octodad * Octodad: Dadliest Catch ** Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts * OFF * Ominous * One After Another * One Chance * One Finger Death Punch * One Late Night * One Late Night: Deadline * One Night at Flumpty's * One Night at Flumpty's 2 * Orbitor * Orcs Must Die! 2 * ORION: Prelude * Ostrich Island * Outlast ** Outlast: Whistleblower * Overcast - Walden and the Werewolf * Overgrowth * P.T. * Pact with a Demon * Paranoiac * Paranormal * Parasite * Parkwatcher 2 * Passing Pineview Forest * Penis Cloner * Penumbra: Overture * Penumbra: Black Plague * Penumbra: Necrologue * Pesadelo * Phobia * Phobia: The Fear of the Darkness * Photo Booth * Pizza Delivery (both versions) * Plague Inc. * Planetside 2 * Plug & Play * Point Perfect * PokeSlender * PokeSlender 2: Red Edition * Poly Bridge * Potatoman Seeks the Troof * Power Drill Massacre * Presentable Liberty * Primal Feras * Prisoned * Probability 0 * Probably Archery * Project Entities: Blame * Proton Pulse * Psycosis * Pulse Phobia * Punishment: The Punishing * PUNKSNOTDEAD * Purgatorium * Purgatory * Quadrant * QWOP (normal and hacked) * Racket Boy * Radical Intervention * Ragdoll Olympics * Rake * Raspy Hill * Rayman Legends * Reaction Time * Real Horror Stories * Realm of the Mad God * Refuge * Reimagine :The Game: * REPLAYING :the game: * Resolute Dark * Resonance * Reunion * Ripest of Fears * Road Redemption (Alpha) * Robot Roller-Derby Disco Dodgeball * Robot Unicorn Attack ** Robot Unicorn Attack Heavy Metal * Robot Vacuum Simulator 2013 * Rocket League * Run Classic * Run 2 * Rust * Safari Showdown * Sally.exe * Santa Claws * Santa's Rampage * Santiplier: The Game * SCALE * SCP-087 * SCP-087-B * SCP-432 * SCP - Containment Breach(all versions) ** My Little Foundation: Containment is Magic ** SCP Markiplier Mod ** SCP Slender Mod * Screencheat * Segatakai * Segway of the Dead * Serious Sam 3 * Sex Drive: Fruity Call * Shutter * SightLine: The Chair * SightLine * Silence on the Line * Silent Hill: Alchemilla * Silly.TIFF * Sins of the Father: Eternium * Skate 3 * Skinwalker * Slender * Slender - The Gaze Of Horror * Slender Man's Shadow: ** Slender: 7th Street ** Slender: Carnival ** Slender: Christmas Special ** Slender: Claustrophobia ** Slender: Elementary ** Slender: Hospice ** Slender: Mansion ** Slender: Prison ** Slender: Sanatorium * Slender Mod * Slender Space * Slender's Woods * Slender: Anxiety * Slender: Flashlight * Slender: Gaze of Horror * Slender: Haunt * Slender: The Arrival * Slender: The Eight Pages * Slender: The Nine Pages * Slender: The Remake * Slenderman * Slendytubbies * Slendytubbies 2 * Slendytubbies 3 (Demo) * Sluggish Morss * Smite * Soccer Physics * Soma * Song of Horror * Sonic Dreams Collection * Sonic Unfair * Sonic.exe * Sortie En Mer (Drowning Simulator) * Spectre * SpeedRunners * Speedungeon * Spewer * Spirited Away Boiler Room * Spongebob Slendypants * Spooky's House of Jump Scares * Spore * Squish * Stairs * Stalked * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty * State of Decay * Stealing The Diamond * Steve's office * Stonewick Manor * Stranded Deep * Submachine 1 * Suicide Mouse * Sumotori Dreams * Sunky.MPEG * Super Amazing Wagon Adventure * Super Hexagon * Super Mario Kart * Super Mario Maker * Super Mario World * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Super Meat Boy * Super Nanny Sleepytime Ultra HD Alpha Omega * Super Pig * Super Squat Simulator * Super Wolfenstein HD * Superhot * Surgeon Simulator 2013 (PC and iPhone) * Sushido * Swamp Sim * Sydney Shark * Tanatophobia * Tea Party Simulator 2014 * TerroRift * The 4th Wall * The Apparition Within The Rift * The Arm * The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth * The Briefcase * The Cat That Got The Milk * The Corridor * The Crooked Man * The Curse of Blackwater * The Cursed Forest * The Darkest Words * The Deep Well * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The End of Us * The Escape * The Escapists * The Evil Within ** The Assignment ** The Consequence ** The Executioner * The Floor is Jelly * The Following * The Forest * The Forgotten: Project Of Damned * The Groundskeeper * The Grudge * The Halloween * The Hat Man * The House * The House 2 * The Impossible Game * The Impossible Quiz * The Impossible Quiz Book: Chapter 1 * The Impossible Quiz 2 * The Last of Us ** The Last of Us: Left Behind * The Lost Souls * The Markiplier Quiz * The Mask Reveals Disgusting Face * The Midnight Game * The Midnight Man * The Plague * The Plan * The Rake: Back to Asylum * The Rake: Hostel * The Room * The Sewer * The Sims 4 * The Stairwell * The Stanley Parable * The Static Speaks My Name * The Terrible Old Man * The Theater * The Train * The Unfair Platformer * The Unknown * The Very Organized Thief ** The Very Organized Thief - Christmas Edition * The Visitor Returns * The Visitor * The Witch's House * The World's Hardest Game * The World's Hardest Game 2 * The Worst Workout of Your Life * There Is No Game * They Breathe * Timore * Tiny Box Tim: Origins * TMNT * To the Moon * Toribash * Toward the Light * Towel Required! * Town of Salem * Tracked * Transistor * Trollface Quest * Trollface Quest 2 * Trollface Quest 3 * Trollface Quest 4 * Trollface Quest 5 * Trollface Quest 13 * Tug the Table * Turbo Dismount * Uhcakip.exe (Pikachu.exe) * Uncanny Valley * Underhell * Undertale * UnExit * Unfair Mario * Until Dawn * Vanish * Vapour * Velocibox * Very Organized Thief * Video Game: The Game * Viscera Cleanup Detail ** Viscera Cleanup Detail - Santa's Rampage * VVVVVV * Watch Your Step * We Happy Few * Whack Your Boss * Whack Your Ex * Whack The Thief * Whack Your Computer * Whack The Cheater * Whack Your Neighbour * Where am I? * Where Is My Hammer * Which * Whispers * White Finger * Will You Press The Button? * Windlands * Windward * With the Addition of Markiplier * With the Addition of Markiplier: Asses and Angels * With the Addition of Markiplier: Dance With Caution * Within Deep Sorrows * Wooden Floor * World's Hardest Game * World's Hardest Game 2 * Wrestle Jump * XCVB * Yandere Simulator * Year Walk * Zoo Race * Zumba Fitness: World Party Category:Series Category:Games